Don't Stop If I Fall
by ShadowedDarkness
Summary: Whatever you do, don't stop if I fall, and don't look back....


**ShadowedDarkness: **This is my little holiday gift to everyone. I decided to do a little one-shot song fic sorta thing….The song is by My Chemical Romance, it's called **_Hang 'em High_** and I'm totally in love with this song. I don't own it ((T.T)) or kingdom hearts ((T.T)) but hopes you shall enjoy anyway. And if you're wondering, no, it's not really starting from anything but it could if people like it…..Anyway, enjoy!

AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

* * *

**Don't stop if i fall...**

* * *

And he smiled, that soft smile, the one that could make any heart brake. The one that could make any heart brake…the way he now held himself, like he was broken, like he had nothing left. The look in his eyes held such pain, and maybe it was because he wouldn't cry, but smiled that made everything seem so much worse. 

_**Somuch worse...**_

And he smiled as he slowly fell, as if in a dream. Everything was surreal, the way everything played out in slow motion, the way nothing seemed to move fast enough, the way nothing was going as planned. This wasn't like a dream. No, it was more like….a nightmare.

He just kept

****

F

**_A_**

_**L**_

_**L**_

_**I**_

**_N_**

_**G**_

He just kept falling, falling as if there was nothing underneath him…as if there was no ground. And there wasn't anything underneath him, there wasn't anything but darkness. That darkness that could relate to any cold word, any hurt feeling, any stench that reeked of hatred and death, and any broken promise. Like all the promises they had made him and had broken, un-intentionally or not. Each broken promise leading to another fragment of his broken heart.

Oh and there were so many broken pieces…

_**So many...**_

All you could do was watch as he fell. As he fell, that small soft smile on his face. As he fell with that sad look in his once sky blue eyes, now darkened by the pain he felt. So much pain and yet still so innocent. His innocence will never be tainted, no matter what he does or has done to him by others. It just wasn't possible.

But then again, no one believed he would fall. No, not like this. And as he smiled, his face twisted into one of a scream, silent and some how worse than if he had let it loose. And there was so much _blood_, more than there should have been, dripping from invisible cuts down his face.

I ran forward, arm outstretched. I needed to catch him, I _needed_ to catch him! And from somewhere a scream came, a heart wrenching scream. It was my scream. His blue eyes faced this way, a look of surprise in them shone through as he fell, as he fell past me. There was a sickening crash as he hit the ground, that dark black ground. I ran falling-

**_Just like him..._**

-to my knees beside him. "Sora," I frantically pulled his head into my lap. "Sora! Sora, please, please! Oh my god, don't do this to me, _don't do this to me!_"

Blue eyes opened weekly, a look of pain washing over his face, and then he smiled. Tears slowly trickled down my face. He grasped my hand in his, lying over his heart. Crystal clear droplets dripped onto his hand, but he still smiled.

A choked laugh escaped slightly parted lips. "Well…t-that was…pain…full…" He gasped in between. He slowly closed his eyes. "What…..what are….you do…-ing here…? Y-you-"

I shook my head desperately. "Stop. Please…"

We stayed there in silence for a while, then he shook his head. He made to get up.

"What are you doing! Stop!"

He staggered to his feet, his breathing labored. Turning around, I cringed at the look on his face. That smile…."You…you have…to go…."

"But-!"

He just shook his head. "No. Ri…ku….Riku…I, you can't…."He stood there for a second catching his breath. "Don't don't stop…."

I stood from my leaning position. "I can't do that. I can't do that Sora, I need to stand beside you. I'm not WEAK Sora!"

Finally that smile slipped away, his lips quivered slightly, his eyes filling with tears. "PLEASE!...please…don't stop if I fall…" The tears fell slowly. "Please…"

Looking at his face. I nodded. Walking to him, I quickly pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly on the lips. His smaller body shivered. Leaning towards his ear, I whispered softly into his ear. "I love you Sora…" Pulling away I tuned and ran….

_**I love you Sora...**_

_Don't stop if I fall,_

_And don't look back._

_Oh baby,_

_Don't stop,_

_Bury me, and fade to black…_

* * *

**ShadowedDarkness: **Hope you liked my little present. But anywho's I shall start continuing on other story now XD….must….start….writing…next chapter…. ((keels over from strain)) hahahaa. Anyway…. 

REVIEW PLEASE! Ya, you know, clicking that lovely little rectangular shaped purple thingy on the bottom left hand screen, yeah, that thing. Click it and you shall receive a great big hug…and a cookie ((GRIN)) tee hee JA NE! ((waves))


End file.
